In Which A Monkey Paints A Panda
by ZeroJanitor
Summary: Penny Ling was supposed to come to Minka Mark's house for a sleepover and have a portait done, but due to a scheduling conflict, this doesn't happen. Thankfully, Penny arranges for the portrait to be done in the pet shop, but it turns out that Minka sees Penny as more than a mere muse.


8pm. Not a particularly exciting time unless you're into primetime TV. But Minka was definitely a fan. This was because, at 8pm tonight, Penny Ling's owners will stop by and drop her off. They're going out of town for some work thing and were going to drop off Penny Ling at Minka's owners so someone can watch her at night. This excites the monkey.

You see, Minka has a special relationship with Penny Ling. It was like a weird combination of friendship and romance, like the kind people wish they had but don't. They didn't consider themselves lovers, because this wasn't really a full-time thing, it mostly only came out when they were alone.

7:59. Minka's excitement is eating away at her from the inside. This is nothing new, but it's a different kind of excitement. Usually her excitement stems from not knowing what's going to happen, whereas this was the opposite. 8:00 sharp. Minka goes silent with anticipation. Her anticipation continues until 8:20, where she begins to wonder why Penny isn't here yet. 8:40, she becomes nervous. What if something happened? 9:00, she begins to go into an internal panic. As far as her imagination is concerned, Penny Ling and her owners have died in a horrible traffic accident. It's the only explanation that makes sense.

9:34, the phone rings. Her owner answers it. She's not sure what's going on on the other end of the line, but from the context, she gathers that Penny Ling is staying with someone else for the night. She's relieved that her friend is not a bloody pancake on the road, but still a little disappointed. She goes into her room and crawls into her bed, accidentally bumping into the can of indigo paint she laid out.

The next morning, Minka arrives at the pet shop. She notices Penny sitting in the clumsily-stitched-together chair. She looks quite ravishing today. Actually, she doesn't look any different than she always does, but for some reason Minka notices. As Minka walks toward her tire swing, Penny gets up and stops her.

"Hi, Minka" said Penny. "I'm sorry I didn't come over last night. It was out of my control, you know how it is with owners."

"It's OK" said Minka. Even if it wasn't Penny's fault, the apology did make her feel better.

"I wanted to make it up to you. Come with me." said Penny. She grabbed Minka's hand and led her out of the day camp area and into a closet in the back of the store. The walk-in closet doesn't get much use anymore, just storage. The door was cracked open, and when Penny opened the door further, Minka could see everything inside; an easel, a palette, and a pedestal. "I know you had planned to paint a portrait last night, so I arranged this private room for you. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of great art, now would I?"

Minka was so moved by Penny's gesture that it almost brought a tear to her eye. She fought the urge and asked Penny if she'd like to get started right away. She agreed, and laid down on the pedestal. She laid facing Minka, with her left arm holding her head up and her right arm on her hip, while she crossed her legs with the right leg in front of her left. Minka began working on her basic shape, being extra careful to portray her hips as wide and proud as they are. She painted everything, her enticing smile, warm eyes, her neat fur and her gorgeous body. With every flick of the brush, Minka found it hard to concentrate on painting the panda in front of her on account of the panda in front of her.

Minka told Penny that her work was done. Penny got up and asked if she could look at it. Minka said yes. Penny went to the easel to see her portrait.

"It's... fantastic!" Penny said with glee. Minka smiled at her approval. "I'm gonna have to get a copy of this". Penny walked towards a bag in the corner and pulled out a fruit cup and tosses it to Minka. "Here, I'll bet you're hungry." Minka opened the fruit cup to see what was inside. Pears. Not the best fruit, but she was pretty hungry, so she ate them gladly. "You know..." Penny started "...I kinda like being your muse. The way you took such stock of my body, I just... really enjoy it".

Minka's palms were sweating. Surely Penny wouldn't just hit on her, she must just be reading too much into some innocent compliments. Minka was already so aroused from painting her form that she was convinced she was just in fantasy mode. But then doubt set in when Penny leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Minka looked at her and blushed a bit, as Penny kissed her on her other cheek. After that, Penny Ling looked away, so Minka decided to kiss her cheek. Just then, Penny Ling turned her head back and their lips met. Instead of pulling away, they closed their eyes and let their lips rest there for a second before beginning to kiss some more.

With their lips locked firmly into each other's, Penny runs her hand through Minka's hair, as Minka rubbed Penny's ears with her thumb and index finger. This made Penny's knees weak, so she started to fall over, and Minka got down with her. This ended up with Minka on top, their lips not breaking contact through the fall. Their mouths tasted weird to each other since they both had very different diets, but they didn't care. They just wanted each other.

"Hey... Minka... face the other way" Penny moaned. Minka did as she was told and was pleased to find that the kissing had gotten Penny nice and wet. "If you wouldn't mind, dig in." Minka got a good whiff of Penny's musky scent and dug in. She darted her tongue around the inside a few times at different speeds to see which one Penny liked the most. They all seemed to get the same reaction, so she started slow. Minka jumped a bit when Penny decided to do the same for her, as her panda snout was now firmly in her vulva. This made Minka's licking more erratic, and tongue would dart in a different speeds depending on where Penny's tongue was inside her.

Minka's tail, almost as if by instinct, wrapped itself behind Penny's head and begain to caress her ear. This makes Penny's toes curl. Clearly aroused by this, she pull her face out of Minka for a second.

"Minka, can you do me a favor? Can you, uh... put something in my rear, please?" Minka obliged. She had lots of experience with anal, but never on someone else. She noticed her paintbrush was within reach so she grabbed it. She washed off the bristles and put the handle in her mouth to lubricate it some. She then began inserting it into Penny's firm yet relaxed anus. Minka wrapped her arm around Penny's leg and gripped the brush, thrusting it in and out of Penny as she went back to the cunnilingus.

Eventually, Penny's skillful tongue overtook Minka, as she began to tense up from her powerful orgasm. As her legs tensed, she pulled away from Penny's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and Minka's juices down Penny's chest. Minka layed there for a few seconds, before remembering that she still had not finished off Penny. She got up off of her and knelt between her legs. This was a better view anyway, since she could sometimes get a glimpse of the bottoms of her cute feet.

She continued pumping the brush in and out of Penny's anus while still lapping up her vulva. Eventually, Penny placed her feet firmly against the floor as the last few licks sent her into a very euphoric orgasm, with the continued use of the brush serving to amplify it's effects. After a few seconds of intense moaning and a medley of o-faces, Penny's limbs collasped on the ground. Minka rubbed Penny's tummy as she took the brush out of her.

"Wow, Minka. You... like... wow." Penny huffed. "That was... I can't even...HOLY FUCK YOU WERE JUST OH MY GOD". Minka grabbed Penny's hand and helped her to her feet. "We may have to do that again sometime. Hopefully at your place. If my owners try taking me somewhere else again I'll just throw a panda fit." Minka chuckled.

The two of them came out of the closet. 


End file.
